1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic package used in an electronic device such as an antenna duplexer, for example, having a ceramic package including one or more ceramic layers, an electronic component such as a surface acoustic wave filter device mounted thereon, and a lid sealing the package, and to a ceramic package assembled substrate having ceramic package parts to be the ceramic package connected two-dimensionally.
2. Description of Related Art